Angels of the Damned: Supernatural Spin-Off
by apocalypsefetish
Summary: Seals are being broken and the Winchester boys and Bobby Singer go on a mission to help Cait is painfully left behind but she soon finds that her skills won't go to waste when a childhood best friend calls with word of a Without hesitation she leaves for Georgia where her fate will find (During the times of seals being broken to raise Lucifer from )
1. Chapter 1

Cait came hopping down the familiar steps of Bobby's two story home and could hear several male voices in the study. When she jumped off the last step she turned to see Bobby, Dean and Sam all standing awkwardly around one another. She eyed them suspiciously since they suddenly became quiet as soon as she came into their vicinity.

"What's going on?" she inquired.

"Nothin'," Dean said quickly with that distracting smile she knew too well.

Sam elbowed him "Don't lie to her." he scolded.

Bobby scratched the back of his head before adjusting his cap and sat on the corner of his desk and beckoned Cait to come in. She groaned, knowing this meant some sort of lecture or bad news; it always did.

"We're going on a hunt." he said plainly.

She looked around at the boys before settling her gaze back on Bobby "Why is that a bad thing?" she asked hesitantly.

"Because you can't come with us." Bobby's voice was steady but it was obvious that he was weary of this confrontation.

"Wha…?" Cait looked utterly wounded as she looked back toward the boys who were conveniently looking away, avoiding her gaze. "Why? I'm not a child, I can fight demons and whatever monsters go bump in the night too." she felt her temper blaze.

"I know honey, but this time," Bobby seemed to search for the words a moment. "It's just dangerous and we don't know what to expect."

"That's such a crock!" she exclaimed, wanting to kick Dean for pretending to look at the papers on Bobby's desk. "Every hunt is like that! You never _really _know what's going to happen on any hunt!"

"I know, darlin' but this'uns different." Bobby drawled as he rubbed his forehead, showing his age.

Cait stood there for a long moment, a scowl on her face, she turned around to face Dean and Sam head on and they both jerked upward to straighten up as if she were a drill sergeant and they her soldiers to verbally assault. She glared at them both individually, letting their guilt suffice her hunger for vengeance; for now. And without a word walked out of the office. Just as all three men exhaled she turned on her heels making them all flinch.

"Fine, but I'm not happy." she said pointing at all of them in turn before storming away. "Well that went better than I thought." Dean said with a grin, his eyebrows raising in mock victory.

"Shut up y'idgit…"

Later that day Cait was out under the jeep changing the oil when Sam walked up. He seemed timid and she had watched his feet from the house, hesitantly walking toward the jeep, stopping and contemplating several times before finally reaching her.

"Save it Sammie, I don't want to hear it." she grumbled, wiping her face and leaving a light black streak along her jaw.

He smiled but tried to hide it and took a clean rag and rubbed her face with it. She felt her cheeks flare up as she swiped it form his hand and did it herself. His grin more apparent the more flustered she became.

"Look, I know you're upset but…" he looked over his shoulder and saw Dean with the trunk open, reloading ammo and counting his guns.

"You know we can't leave on bad terms." he finished.

Cait was rubbing her hands in the rag though she wasn't actually cleaning them any more, just mulling over what Sam was saying. She tossed the rag expertly into a bucket a few feet away and threw her hands down childishly.

"That's not fair," she whimpered. "You don't get to do that. I'm entitled to being angry for longer than a minute."

"You're right, you are. Just… just wait till we get back." he tilted his head. "Please?"

Cait groaned loudly and threw a small tantrum of fist waving, dirt kicking and under the breath cursing before she finally turned to face him.

"Can I know what this hunt is?" she finally asked.

Sam's face twisted in uncertainty and he opened his mouth to respond in a way she knew was only going to be excuses so she held her hand up to cease him. "Fine. Don't tell me." Sam gave her a look of apprehension, he couldn't gauge her mood by her response and tone. She took a few steps forward and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow," he said holding his shoulder but he laughed as he said it.

Cait threw her hands around his abdomen and buried her face in his chest, pouting relentlessly. He folded his arms around her and rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Be safe…" she whispered miserably.

"We will." was all Sam could think to say.

She stepped back and looked at him. He smiled and she rolled her eyes and groaned loudly as she kicked the dirt and began walking over to the Impala. Sam watched her from afar as she approached Dean with her arms folded. He couldn't hear what they were saying or make it out on their lips but it began with her obviously mumbling her goodbye and Dean grinning maliciously, excited to take advantage of this situation where she was unhappy but had to be nice to him. He pulled her into a hug and ruffled her hair and Sam could hear her shriek and smack at him but was trapped in his arms, trying feebly to wiggle away. He finally let her go and she smacked him on the chest and he laughed as he stepped away. They spoke a little bit and Sam could see Cait rub her eyes like she had dirt in them but he knew her well enough that it was her way to fight back tears. He could see Dean's features soften, even from this far away, and pull her into another embrace and kissing her on top of the head. He saw his brother bend and whisper something to Cait before letting her go. She stepped back and nodded, staring down and away from the gaze she couldn't handle head on and walked away to find Bobby.

Sam walked in just as Bobby was hugging Cait and telling her to be good for him when Castiel appeared out of thin air. Sam jumped and held his chest.

"Cas…" he breathed.

"Hello Sam. What's going on?" he inquired, all business as usual.

"We're about to head out, check out that hot spot you told us about. Just saying bye to Cait. She's not too happy she can't come."

"It's dangerous." Cas said quickly.

"I know, I know and we told her that. So she's staying…"

Cait's gaze turned on Castiel, her eyes red and her expression heart wrenchingly sad.

"Dear God…" Cas said to Sam quietly.

"I know."

"She's good." Cas continued.

"I know…" Sam said in a tone that said he knew all too well.

Cait was surprised when she turned to see Castiel. It had been a few months since first meeting him and there was something about him that made Cait uneasy though something else that drew her to him as well. When she had first met Castiel it was soon after Dean had come back from Hell. When he had told her that he was an angel of the Lord she was skeptical. But Bobby and the boys had shrugged and said as far as they could tell he wasn't lying. Cait was so overwhelmed by Dean being alive and this new person who was sent from what she believed heaven she nearly fell to her knees and asked:

"My sister, is she happy? Is it a birthday party every day?" her voice shaking with emotions.

Castiel seemed bewildered at first by her outburst but then he smiled in a way that was etched into her mind. The kind of smile that said more than words could ever tell. She nodded gratefully but didn't speak to him for weeks after. That was until he began to show up more and more and it was hard not to talk to him. He was so naive and gullible and Cait couldn't help but tease him relentlessly. He was beginning to understand her lingo and they would joke and smile at one another in passing. But she knew he was no friend of hers but of Dean and Sam's. They made it clear that she was no apart of the affairs that involved the angels though she constantly eavesdropped on their conversations when they thought she was up in her room asleep.

When they finally left she stood in the house alone, looking through the fridge for food she knew wasn't there and sighed before giving up. She fell onto the couch to watch some bad tv and settled on cops. She was just singing the intro. when her phone rang. She recognized the number immediately and answered.

"Hello?"

"Caity… It's Jansen."

"Is everything alright?" she sat up, his voice sounding urgent and strained.

"It's hunting season down in Georgia… are you interested?"

Her heart leapt with a thrill and she grinned, biting her lip slightly as she stood. A few strides to the office and she was already writing down his location.

It was a day and a half drive to Georgia and she didn't stop to sleep. When she arrived at the big house with the long paved driveway and the green lawn she was so exhausted the front step to the home looked comfortable enough to sleep on. She knocked on the door timidly, intimidated by its massiveness and a freckled face answered the door. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him, a familiar face, she dropped her duffel bag and fell into him. They embraced for a long moment, perhaps too long; for the comfort almost caused her to fall asleep in his arms but he laughed and took her bag and showed her to her room. It was actually his room, study books were strewn across his desk and a radio was buzzing quietly in the background. She felt the bed beckon her as she crawled from the bottom to the top and planting her face into the pillow. Jansen was talking to her but she couldn't listen, she rolled over and interrupted whatever he had been saying.

"Tuck me in." her voice was hoarse from the long drive and the toll it had taken.

His mouth was still open from the conversation he was apparently having with himself, he realized, but he still smiled nonetheless, rolling his eyes at her. He walked over to the bedside she was on and pulled the covers down, she pitifully lifted her bottom half, not nearly as helpful as she thought she was, so that Jansen could pull the cover on top of her. She shimmied out of her jeans and he felt them fall on his feet on the floor. He rolled his eyes as he forced her to sit up, pulling each of her arms out of her jacket and then the t-shirt. At his dresser, looking for a comfortable shirt for her to wear he jumped slightly, startled. She had slingshot her bra across the room at him and it had landed in his drawer. He exhaled through his nose and tossed it to the side like a used tissue, only using the tips of his fingers. He pulled out an old shirt he didn't wear much and threw it at her. She made a muffled whimpering noise as she pulled it over her head and snuggled down into his bed. The sheets, the pillows, the blanket were all softer than clouds and it didn't take long before she was absolutely passed out and dead to the world. Jansen sat on the bed next to her for a moment and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. It had been much too long since he had seen his friend and he wanted to crawl into bed and bug her into waking up so they could talk but, he thought, he'd let her sleep, just this once.

He went back to his desk, where his laptop had fallen asleep and his books were strewn across the desk. He blinked, trying to wake himself some, but every sentence he attempted to read always ended in his hasty glances towards his friend and his bed. After 15 minutes he gave up miserably, shutting his mac and turning out the light. He pulled off his shirt and crawled into bed. The room was an inky dark and he had to fumble his way into the bed. He reached out eagerly but very carefully until he felt Caity's shoulder. He smiled in the dark and pulled her toward him. She grumbled incoherently and rolled over so her back was to him. He pulled her against him and snuggled into her like a life sized teddy bear. It was just nice to have her there even if she was too tired to enjoy it. He was so giddy about her presence that it kept him up for nearly an hour but he finally fell asleep with a small smile still on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight seeped in through the blinds and landed softly on her eyes. Her lashes fluttered open, squinting, making a disgruntled face of disapproval. She arched her back and stretched her arms over her head. She bumped into Jansen as she did so and he stirred slightly, tossing his arm over her and pulling her toward him. She smiled silently to herself and nuzzled into the pillow to enjoy how comfy his bed was. After a while when she became restless she rolled over and held the blanket over her mouth childishly and poked Jansen's nose. His brow pulled in and he made a displeased face. She poked his noise again before retreating her hands back behind the covers. He opened one squinted eye suddenly and she couldn't help but grin. He gave her a smile laced with a tired grogginess. He yawned and stretched out his limbs as well and groaned as he hunkered back down under the covers.

"Good morning," he croaked, his voice scratchy.

"Good morning." Cait's wasn't much better.

"What time is it?" Jansen inquired, lifting himself up on his elbow and squinting viciously across the room at the alarm clock on his dresser.

"It's 7:30." she said without needing to look.

"Ugh…" he groaned and fell back onto the bed, pulling his hand across his face, rubbing his eyes and scratching his head.

"Can we have breakfast?" she inquired.

He nodded without looking at her and she swung her legs off the bed. She stood up, still pantsless and in his t-shirt.

"What do you want?" she asked, more chipper than normal in the morning.

"Whatever you can find." he groaned and rolled into the currently vacant spot. She pursed her lips as if she wasn't satisfied with that answer and walked out the door and into the kitchen.

Jansen stayed in his room and rolled onto his back, blinking, trying to wake up. He groaned loudly as he fell into another stretch rubbing his eyes with his palms and sat up. He happened to glance out the window when he saw a familiar car roll up the drive.

"Oh shit," he said, throwing the blanket off in a scurry. He pulled on pajama bottoms and abandoned the idea of a shirt. He grabbed another pair of green flannel pajama bottoms and ran down the stairs in haste.

He could hear that the door was already open and he felt his chest contract as he went around to the hallway that led to the kitchen instead of the main entry way. When he walked into the kitchen his grandmother was standing on the other side of the island from Cait who was standing half naked in their kitchen. He put the pajama pants behind his back casually as he walked into the kitchen

"Good morning grandma," he said impressed at how even his tone was despite the panic of the situation.

"Good morning, dear. I was just talking to your friend, Caitlyn was it?" she inquired eyeing Caity suspiciously.

"You can call me, Caity. Jansen does." her voice however had a hint of hysteria in it.

Jansen was so glad they weren't well acquainted or his grandmother may have sought a hug or something similar. He figured she had probably just walked in only a few seconds before she had. Jansen walked up casually next to Cait and rubbed his stomach, inconspicuously dropping the hidden pajama bottoms as he did. He walked around Cait to act as a sort of human shield. Cait nudged the butter knife she had put out so that it fell to the floor with a clatter.

"I'm so clumsy," she mumbled and knelt down, hastily grabbing the pajama bottoms and stepping into them awkwardly and as silently as possible and in the same movement pulled them up as she picked up the knife. She pulled the shirt down over them and looked up at Jansen's grandmother and was relieved to see that she didn't seem any the wiser of what had just occurred. Jansen moved out of the way as her grandmother walked around the island, she narrowed her eyes, obviously displeased that she was wearing her grandson's clothes which led her to her own conclusion but she didn't realize how scandalous this confrontation could have been.

"I'm making breakfast, did you want anything?" she inquired, her voice small under her gaze.

"No thank you dear, I ate breakfast and had some coffee, at _church_." she said with emphasis that made Jansen roll his eyes exaggeratedly.

"O-oh…" Cait said unsure of what to say to that remark. "Well have a good morning then." she said awkwardly fidgeting with the hem of Jansen's shirt.

"Okay grandma, I love you, see you tonight for dinner." he said shooing her away.

Cait exhaled, hearing whispers between Jansen and his grandmother in the hallway, though it didn't make her self conscience. She had pulled out the bisquick and was stirring it until it was smooth and puffy. Then she took a banana and diced it fluidly and tossed it into the batter. After letting it sit for a moment while she pulled out the eggs and poured it onto a skillet. It sizzled quietly as it began to brown and so she made the eggs followed by the bacon. Jansen was hovering over her shoulder to the point that each time she turned around she nearly bumped into him. The third time it happened Cait gave him a wide eyed look and gestured with her chin to go sit down. He chuckled but did as she wanted and sat impatiently at the table. Not so much in anticipation for the food but to discuss the reason Cait had come all the way out to Georgia.

She plated the food and sat down pouring each of them a glass of orange juice. She sliced into her puffy banana pancakes and groaned when she took he first bite.

"So good…" she mumbled through chewing.

Jansen chuckled as he cut into his "you trying to make me jealous of those pancakes?" he joked.

"Definitely not, it's not even a competition. The syrup slathered on these fluffy delicious discs is way tastier than your syrup."

He choked slightly and had to take a sip of his OJ as he stifled the laugh that came bubbling up from his chest.

"God I've missed you." he said once he caught his breath. She smiled at him and they ate peacefully. Jansen told her about school and how he was nearly finished and she nodded and spoke at the right times and listened intently. But finally Jansen couldn't handle the small talk any more.

"So what's your plan…?" he said pushing the last triangular slice of pancake across his plate.

Cait began chewing slowly and thoughtfully. She took a sip of her juice and tilted her head to look at him. "I guess I was just gonna wing it…"

"Wing it…" Jansen said dully.

"Yeah, it's kind of my style." she said a little sarcastically.

"Cait-"

"No, Jansen." she said firmly. "I told you, you can't tag along. You only want the details so I won't be able to deter you from coming but I've told you a million times, **no**."

Jansen's reaction was one of the pitifully wounded and it made Cait groan and roll her eyes as she took their plates. She was rinsing them off more viciously than was necessary and mumbling to herself irritably.

"You know I could help." he said standing behind her.

"I know you could," she said turning around, leaning against the sink with her hands gripping the counter. "I think you'd be a great help-"

"Then why can't I come along?" he insisted.

"Because I couldn't handle if something happened to you!" her voice rose to nearly a yell and she gripped the counter hard enough that the whites of her knuckles showed and she closed her eyes as if to regain her composure.

"You don't have to worry about me…" Jansen said lightly.

"I didn't think I had to worry about my dad either." she whispered, averting her gaze from his.

Jansen was at a loss for words, what could he say after that? He looked around as if he could find the answers in a kitchen appliance but gave in and said with a tone of defeat,

"Well at least let me help you prepare."

He felt her warm hand on his cheek when he looked up.

"I know you're disappointed but I'm not even sure what I'm facing. It's just too dangerous."

He put his hand on her wrist and pulled it away from his face with a disappointed nod.

"I know, I know…" he grumbled and gestured with a nod of his head for him to follow her back up to his room. Cait hadn't realized how much Jansen had filled out since the last time she saw him. His hair was a deep brown and messy and his back was much more tone that she thought she'd remembered.

A couple of hours had passed and when Jansen returned from the store with bags full of things he walked up the stairs to find Cait.

"What is all that?" his grandmother asked from the hall.

He jumped slightly, not hearing her approach. "Just some stuff, grandma, don't worry about it." he sounded more defensive than he had meant to.

She walked up to him and pulled one of the bags open.

"Salt, water guns and balloons." she narrowed her eyes at him.

He pulled the bag away from her "When did you become so nosy?" he said, trying to keep his tone light.

"Since when did you have random women sleeping in your bed?" she shot back.

His eyebrows lifted "Touché grandma…" was all he said as he darted up the steps away from her. When he got into his room he shut the door abruptly behind him and shook his head. When he looked up Cait was now fully dressed in her own clothes. She wore a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, a pair of worn dark skinny jeans and black boots that reminded him of a soldier. She pushed her hair behind her ear and looked up at him with a solemn glance.

"Did you find everything?" she asked.

"Yeah, and now my grandma thinks you're some kind of siren here to rob me of my purity."

Caity raised an eyebrow as she pulled out the salt and set it on the table.

"Does she know you?" she asked, without any sort of malice in her voice.

"No," he said bluntly "but now she does think I'm exploring some weird fetishes with you", he said as he picked up the large quantity of salt.

"Oh yeah," Cait said with a mock-sexy tone "Let me cut you up and rub salt in your wounds."

"Oh baby," Jansen said with a smirk as he set the salt back down on the desk.

"Jansen these water guns seem cheap…"

"They're water guns. They're always cheap."

"I don't want them leaking." she said quickly examining each one.

"Oh dear God I think you'll live-" he immediately regretted the words as soon as they escaped his lips. He eyed her wearily but she didn't say anything about it.

"Fill these up will you?And at least 10 of the balloons… No… better make it 20."

Jansen obeyed her without question and when he had finished the task he came back to find a leather holster full of knives strewn across his bed. His eyes widened as he found himself being drawn towards them with curiosity.

"Set those down on the desk." Caity said, snapping him out of his reverie.

He did as she asked and then stood back awkwardly. Caity was flipping through a big book and thumbing a length of beads in her hand. He realized quickly that it was a rosary. She began to speak in a language that Jansen knew to be Greek but she was speaking too quickly and in a dialect he wasn't familiar with. Perhaps it wasn't Greek but a form closely related. She hovered the hand holding the rosary over the plastic toy guns and water balloons. He couldn't help but think how ironic it was that in this serious moment she was chanting something unsettling over these plastic toys.

He knew she was finished when she abruptly snapped the book shut and put it into her duffel bag.

"Can I read that?"

She gave him a quizzical look "I suppose if you translated it you could." she seemed more confused by his question though her retort seemed somewhat crude.

"So you're going to go in there… with water guns?"

She looked up at him "And real guns." her tone went higher as if she were a child who was defending something she felt was right, though it was silly in the eyes of others.

"Alright… You're the hunter." he mumbled.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come into town with you?" Jansen asked as he helped load the duffel bag into the back of her jeep.

"No." she said firmly without saying another word.

He scowled at her as he hung on the side of her passenger window.

"You don't even know where you're going. I know the city, I know where all the places I read about are, I could be helpful… I could stay in the car and be the getaway driver!" he whined childishly.

She stared at him for a long moment and then sighed loudly in an exasperated manner.

"Yes!" Jansen exclaimed, hissing the last vowel in victory.

He yanked open the door and slid in, pulling his seatbelt eagerly across his back. He looked up to see that the car hadn't started yet and glanced over at Cait. She didn't look happy but worry etched her features.

"Cait, c'mon! I can handle this." he said, trying to reassure her before she could change her mind.

"You do what I say, when I say it, no questions asked you got that?" she said flatly as she started the car. "Or so help me-"

"Okay, okay, yes mien fuhrer, I hear you. I promise I'll do exactly as I'm told." he had his hands up in surrender, knowing she could easily change her mind at any second. And the only way he would know he was officially coming along for the ride was once she started driving. She stared at him for a long moment, narrowing her eyes as if mulling it over. He tried to give her a face that said that this was a great idea but his cheeks began to hurt from the unnatural contortion of his features.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping as she put the jeep in drive and began to move. He sighed a silent sigh of relief and looked out the window, grinning wildly but hiding it from his friend. He knew that wasn't the reaction she wanted, she wanted him to take it seriously and while he thought he was taking it seriously he couldn't help but be out of his mind with excitement.

They drove to different locations based on different leads. Jansen was allowed to come inside with her but he had to only ask questions that were vague. When they got in the jeep she put it in drive and was headed back toward Jansen's place.

"Wait a minute we're going back?" he seemed alarmed.

"Yeah, it's getting late. Nothing is going to get accomplished tonight."

"But we've barely learned anything!"

She looked at him with a coy smile "Oh wee lamb," she said in a singsong tone. "It's obvious what's going on here."

"Shut up, no it isn't."

She grinned "It's demons, Jay." her tone didn't match her expression.

"How… how do you know that? I mean a few people go missing, they return to the town. They seem odd but I don't see how that-"

"Demonic possession. These people disappeared around the time that Dean and Sam opened the door to Hell. She could see Jansen's eyes widen out of the corner of her eye. "And I just know… you do this long enough and you can feel it in your bones." she wasn't as enthusiastic about that statement as Jansen would have been if he were saying it.

When they pulled in front of the house Jansen opened the door and turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he inquired when she hadn't turned the jeep off.

"I'll be back a little later-"

"But you said nothing would get accomplished tonight." he looked as hurt as he sounded.

"I promise I'm not doing anything exciting. I just need to scout a bit for tomorrow. I swear," she said putting out her pinky. "I'm not doing anything exciting. I promise. No demon fighting tonight. I swear on the kingdom."

Jansen's eyes lifted at the intimate severity of that promise and interlocked her pinky with his. He nodded and got out of the car unwillingly. He turned to look at her and she smiled, as if she already felt more at ease that he wasn't going to be there.

"You seem too happy about not being with me." he said moping in the window.

"I'm glad you'll be safe. Now go inside and make sure everything is salted like I told you."

"Alright, but my grandma is going to freak out in the morning." his tone was dull.

"Well it's better than the alternative."

"I know… grinding pepper in front of every door and window would be a total drag." he said rolling his eyes.

She shook her head. "I'll be back soon okay?" she said earnestly.

Jansen nodded and looked her square in the eyes "Be safe."

She frowned slightly but nodded "Ok."

Hours passed and Jansen was beginning to pace in his room, staring out the window every 5 minutes hoping to see headlights. It was 2 AM when the familiar circular shape of the jeep's headlights appeared. He hurried silently down stairs and opened the door for her. She looked exhausted and her hands were covered in red paint. He opened his mouth to say something but no words actually came to mind. So he shut his gaping mouth and stepped aside to let her in. She dropped a backpack off her shoulder and he took it for her.

"You okay?" he whispered, concern across his face.

"Yeah, nothing happened." she said with a tired gaze.

"Oh yeah you look like nothing happened." he said sarcastically following her up the stairs.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can talk," her voice seemed hoarse and he could see the dark circles forming under her eyes.

He nodded, he was a bit in shock by the whole ordeal and went in his room. He felt guilty thinking about looking into Cait's backpack but then decided it wasn't something she wouldn't forgive him for. When he opened it there were leftover cans of red spray paint. He stared quizzically at them and set the bag backdown. A few minutes later Caity walked back in, her hands still stained red which now seemed pink, a towel draped around her. He stood up and opened his dresser to get another shirt for her to wear and a pair of boxers since he knew how much she hated sleeping in pants.

"I was just prepping for tomorrow," she sounded timid, and when he turned he could see she looked worried.

"I'm not mad." he said honestly though his tone didn't sound convincing.

"I promise nothing happened." she reached out for the shirt and pulled it close to her. He turned his back so she could change. He could hear the towel hit the floor and the rustling of her putting his shirt and boxers on.

"I can't really explain," she said with a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around slowly "Then why couldn't I go with you?"

She flinched slightly and the guilt traced the lines of her worried expression. "I just needed to know you were safe while I prepared. I'm really going to need you tomorrow…" her voice trailed off.

He perked up slightly "Really? You promise?" he inquired.

She nodded and her blue eyes seemed blood shot and the circles under her eyes seemed bruised. He put a hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb across her cheek bone .

"You look exhausted, let's get to bed." he said quietly, dropping the subject for now. He knew that if it were important she would tell him and when the time came he would be prepared.

She sighed quietly, closing her eyes in relief. "Thank you," she said putting her hand on his. "I mean it…" she glanced up at him tiredly before walking over to his bed and slipping under his covers. He tilted his head as he watched her before turning off the lights.

"Could you keep the closet light on?" she asked.

He laughed as he did as asked "You know you fight monsters right?" he teased as he clambered into bed with her.

"I know what's out there. So it's a practical fear." her sentence muffled by a large yawn.

She threw her arm over his stomach and nuzzled into him. He shimmied down next to her and let her rest her head on his chest. He held her close and realized how much he had missed her. He breathed in the smell of soap and her natural sent and it lulled him to drowsiness. He could hear her breathing become heavy as she fell into a deep sleep. He kissed her forehead before quickly following her into a slumber.


End file.
